User blog:DanZFLT/The Future of the Endless Ocean Wiki
Hello, denizens of the '''Endless Ocean Wiki'!'' As many of you who frequent here may have noticed, the Wiki has been undergoing some drastic changes these past three or four months, since I became an admin. These efforts, contributed to by my fellow active editors Nocturnalia, Missingno74 and Jeffrey0409, have been large-scale edits of the Wiki to re-structure, re-organize and re-decorate the Wiki to fit both modern standards and the changes Wikia has been undergoing in terms of advanced editing software in recent years. I like to dub this period, since I began editing here earlier this year, the "Endless Rework". In large part, these edits have been on an on-and-off basis, with some days bringing huge swathes of edits as part of a collaborative effort and others bringing in nothing but radio silence. The purpose of this blog post, as it suggests, is to discuss the future of the Wiki and how work will progress over the coming weeks and months. The priorities of our editing duties are currently as follows: #Completing and retouching all creatures from both games, which has been a major focus for the entirety of the Endless Rework. Currently between 60-80% completed, at a guess. #Completing and restructuring locations from both games, of which many are stubs with no templates or infoboxes. There is much work to be done here, but at a guess, this much is approximately 30-50% completed. #The total restructuring of constellation coins, which are a generally large mess with no logical format and oft-times poor article structure/design. This may require the most work out of all restructure-based edits thus mentioned, as it is only 5-10% completed at a guess. #The completion of the Endless Ocean 2 storyline on the main page, a duty I took up and then left behind due to the increasing pressure I felt to work on something as important as the creatures. Many visitors who end up here are, as we believe, recurring, and as such will understand much of Endless Ocean 2's plot, to the point that it is not a major necessity; and while not inherently difficult, it will be tedious. These two factors lower its priority compared to other major changes required. #'Characters '''will be revised to check for quality and good images, and if quality is lacking in any, they will be fixed accordingly. #'Salvage items', a major part of EO2, will be entirely redone featuring a new infobox, better-quality images and more detailed pages. Along with this, a page for '''the system of Salvaging itself' will be created in due time, to aide newer players in understanding how it works and pointing out key salvaging locations across EO2. These six points are the current biggest focuses of our work, and will possibly take between 1-3 months to fully complete due to academic and personal restrictions across editors. There are nine other major focuses for the Wiki (dolphin partners, the notebook/equipment/photo album/titles/Nancy's shop, in-game descriptions for landmarks and locations and salvage/treasure/etc. requests), but they will be completed in due time due to their lower importance ranking on the Wiki. All pages hold some form of priority on this Wiki, and we will strive to edit and fix and beautify every page we can reach on this Wiki, but the above listed are the greatest in terms of work required on a large scale. Since I began my tenure as admin on this Wiki and began to roll out my large-scale edits in an effort to better the Wiki, a lot has changed and it's taken a lot of effort and time to reach this stage we're at now. However, we truly believe that what we have done has brought change and quality to a Wiki deprived of it for so many years that we celebrate the prospect of more work, of bettering the Wiki to be a good source of learning for all. While this Wiki may not be as active as it may have been ten years ago, it is still near and dear to many of us as a resource for Endless Ocean, and we will do our best to work on it, protect it and help it be the best it can be. We do not wish to make any promises as to when these will be completed, as circumstances change and deadlines can shorten and lengthen, but we will promise to put in as much effort as we feel comfortable and able to do. I have faith in my fellow editors and myself, and I believe that the future of the Wiki is nothing but bright. I thank you all for your time, and wish you a grand weekend and better weeks to come! DanZFLT 21:03, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts